Help from an unexpected place (german)
by professionalprimadonna
Summary: Übersetzung einer Fanfic von RBDECEPTICON17 (mit freundlicher Genehmigung): Dr. Jekyll kann nicht mehr. Aber Hyde hat keinen Bock zu sterben. Eine Menge Feels, spezifisch Fluff und Angst. Das hier ist nur eine Übersetzung, es ist also nicht mein Schreibstil. Rated PG-13 wegen Selbstverletzung und versuchten Selbstmordes.


_Disclaimer_ _: Der Comic_ _ **The Glass Scientists**_ _gehört der fabelhaften Sabrina Cotugno, das Buch_ _ **Der Seltsame Fall des Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde**_ _gehört dem großartigen Robert Louis Stevenson und die Fanfic, die ich hier übersetze, gehört RBDECEPTICON17. Das hier ist eine sinngemäße und keine wörtliche Übersetzung, mit freundlichem Einverständnis der Urheberin dieser Fanfic._

 _Warnung_ _: Selbstverletzung und versuchter Selbstmord. Ich weiß, ich habe das in der Zusammenfassung schon erwähnt, aber nur um das noch mal klar zu stellen._

Hilfe von einem unerwarteten Ort.

*Hyde's Blickpunkt*

Schon seit ein paar Wochen läuft beim guten Doktor etwas völlig falsch.

Erst wusste ich nicht, was das sollte, und es war mir auch egal. Aber jetzt komm ich mir wie ein totaler Depp vor, dass ich nicht eher kapiert habe, was da los war.

Schon seit Wochen hatte der Doktor jede Nacht geheult und geschluchzt, mehr als gewöhnlich. Schlaf war mittlerweile ein Fremdwort.

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich einen Anteil an seinem Verhalten … einen ganz kleinen Anteil.

Unsere Beziehung ist sehr kompliziert und ich bin sicher, dass ihr einschlafen würdet, wenn ich euch all die interessanten und wundersamen Details über mich und das Problem des Doktors verraten würde, also werde ich damit nicht meine kostbare Zeit verschwenden.

Aber das hier geriet langsam außer Kontrolle.

Ein quälend unvergessliches Mal hatte sein sogenannter Freund Dr. Lanyon Jekyll im schlimmsten Zustand so weit vorgefunden. Beide Arme eine blutige Sauerei, seine Kleider rot vom eigenen Blut, sein weiches braunes Haar zerzaust, einiges davon in seinem leichenblassen Gesicht klebend, während seine Augen ständig geflattert hatten, als versuchte er verzweifelt, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Und das alles hatte er selbst sich angetan, sich verletzt, den Körper, den wir beide teilten!

Leider hatte ich es nur noch geschafft, das Endresultat zu sehen, und Lanyon hatte den armen Kerl bereits ins Krankenzimmer der Gesellschaft schaffen lassen, um ihn zu versorgen, bevor ich etwas hätte tun können, um ihm zu helfen.

Aber in dieser Nacht war mir endlich klar geworden, dass der Doktor einen sehr düsteren Weg eingeschlagen hatte.

Und eine finstere Nacht später war Jekyll bereit, den Versuch von neulich zu vollenden.

Aber sowas Grausiges würde ich nicht zulassen … nicht dieses Mal.

Es war eine dunkle, kalte und friedvolle Nacht in meinem schönen Zuhause in London.

Die Straßen wurden von flackernden Lampen erleuchtet und fast alle Menschen schliefen, bis auf einige, die herumstreiften und versuchten, mit ihrem Leben was anzufangen.

Und wie jede andere Nacht saß der Doktor an seinem Schreibtisch, seinen Kopf in den Armen, die wiederum auf seinem Tisch ruhten. Sein Schluchzen hätte im ganzen Haus zu hören gewesen sein müssen, aber scheinbar hatten alle Hausbewohner sich schon schlafen gelegt und von Lanyon war auch keine Spur.

Gut für mich.

Ich war der Einzige der sein kummer- und qualvolles Weinen hörte. Zuerst schien es jedoch eine Nacht wie jede andere zu sein.

Bis …

„I-ich kann nicht … ich kann das … nicht mehr …", stammelte der Doktor leise zwischen lautem Schluchzen, zum Glück konnte ich es so gut hören, als hätte er es mir ins Gesicht gesagt. Doch bevor ich etwas tun konnte, holte er plötzlich eine violette Phiole aus einer Schublade und knallte diese wortlos zu.

 _ **'Moment mal! Ist das … Gift?!'**_

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, rauschte ich zur Vitrine hinter ihm, stürzte vor und packte ihn mit beiden Händen bei seiner rechten und hielt sie fest, sodass er nicht weiter machen konnte.

„ **Doktor! Hören Sie auf damit!"** , fauchte ich ihn an, mein Ton voller Entschlossenheit und Wut, während ich mit Leichtigkeit die Phiole von seiner Lippe wegzerrte, bevor er die grässliche Flüssigkeit darin trinken konnte.

„Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten!", fauchte der Doktor zurück, seine Stimme schwach, aber laut genug, dass ich den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung darin hören konnte. Die Phiole fiel zu Boden und zerbrach in viele kleine Scherben, die sich mit der violetten Flüssigkeit mischten, die den Teppich besudelten.

Die Phiole war zerschmettert … genau wie seine Chance in diesem Moment alles zu beenden.

Er drehte den Kopf, um mich wütend anzusehen. Nicht, dass er etwas hätte tun oder sagen können, das mich aufgehalten hätte.

Doch sein Ausdruck, die Gefühle in seinen blutroten Augen, als sich unsere Blicke trafen: Wut, Bestürzung und Verzweiflung, die seinen Verstand vernebelten. Zugegeben, es war kein schöner Anblick, den Doktor so leiden zu sehen, dass er einfach so sein Leben wegwerfen wollte.

„ **Das hier löst doch gar nichts, Doktor!"** , knurrte ich ihn an, ehe ich ihn von seinem Schreibtisch weg vor den Spiegel zerrte, wobei er ganz schön um sich schlug. Es erstaunte mich jedes Mal, wenn der arme Doktor versuchte, gegen mich anzukämpfen – und dabei jämmerlich versagte.

„Lass mich los, Hyde!"

Ich erwiderte nichts, sondern konzentrierte mich darauf seine Handgelenke so fest wie möglich zu halten.

„Ich will nicht mehr so leben!"

Doch da hatte ich ihn schon vor den Spiegel gezerrt und kehrte wieder darin zurück, hielt dabei aber weiterhin seine Hände fest und fixierte ihn, während er strampelte wie ein verängstigtes Kind.

Ich würde das jetzt klären, ein für alle Mal.

„ **Setzen Sie sich hin, Doktor"** , befahl ich ihm zähneknirschend und mit strenger Miene, meine Hände waren der einzige Teil von mir außerhalb des Spiegels, was dessen Oberfläche von Störungswellen vibrieren ließ.

Doch er schüttelte nur als Antwort heftig den Kopf.

Wortlos nahm ich die Hände von seinen Handgelenken und ergriff schnell seine Schultern, dann zwang ich ihn auf die Knie. Sein Körper schien kraftloser als sonst. Während ich das tat, setzte ich mich auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels hinter ihm ebenfalls hin und verschränkte die Beine. Ich war bereit für die nächste Phase meines Plans.

Jekyll wand sich unter dem Druck meiner Hände auf seinen Schultern, ich konnte Schluchzen von seinen mit Sicherheit bebenden Lippen hören und sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Angst.

„B-bitte … h-hör auf damit", flehte er stotternd und heulend und versuchte wieder verzweifelt, sich zu sträuben.

Aber ich ließ ihn immer noch nicht los.

Und nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden schlang ich in einer flinken Bewegung die Arme um seine Taille und zog ihn gegen die glatte Oberfläche des Spiegels, wobei ich ihn überrascht aufkeuchen hörte. Durch meine Aktion konnte ich ihn noch fester einwickeln. Dann steckte ich meinen Kopf raus und schmiegte mein Gesicht an seinen Nacken, mein Atem heiß an seinem bleichen, nicht allzu warmen Fleisch.

Ich hörte ihn wieder nach Luft schnappen, vielleicht von der Kühle des Spiegels gegen seinen bekleideten Rücken, aber es war wohl eher mein Verhalten und mein Atem in seinem Nacken, der ihn überrascht nach Luft schnappen ließ.

Umarmungen sind offensichtlich nichts, was ich einfach so an Leute verteile, wie andere Zucker an Kinder verteilen, erst recht nicht an Leute wie Dr. Jekyll. Doch jetzt war nicht der Moment, grausam zu sein und zu spotten, denn genau dadurch war es ja erst soweit gekommen.

Ich musste … ich musste dem guten Arzt gegenüber gütig sein, so wie er es anderen gegenüber immer gewesen war.

„ **Na kommen Sie, Doktor … sagen Sie mir, was Sie quält"** , flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr, in einem Ton der selbst für meine Ohren fremd klang, aber für den Moment würde er seinem Zweck genügen. Der Körper des armen Doktors erschauderte sichtbar bei meinen Worten, als er schon zum dritten Mal diese Nacht versuchte, sich aus meinem Griff zu befreien.

Aber auch diesmal ließ ich ihn nicht los, sondern verstärkte nur meinen Griff auf seinen gebrechlichen Körper.

Wenn ich ihn jetzt losließ, dann würde ich keine weitere Chance haben, ihn vor seinem Verderben zu bewahren … und selbstredend meinem eigenen.

Doch bald schien Jekyll endlich seine Fluchtversuche aufzugeben, schien zu begreifen, dass Widerstand zwecklos war. Er saß einfach still in meiner Umarmung, mit gesenktem Kopf, Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und fielen in seinen Schoß, während er leise weiter schluchzte.

„D-du."

Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich schon gewusst, dass es meine Schuld war. Aber ich wollte, dass er es laut aussprach, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ich auch wirklich richtig lag.

Doch in dem Augenblick kam mir eine brillante Idee … und ich hoffte, sie würde ihren Zweck erfüllen.

„ **Henry…"** , säuselte ich leise.

Er summte schwach und drehte den Kopf, um mich direkt anzusehen. Offen gestanden waren diese Augen nicht halb so beeindruckend, wenn sie blutunterlaufen und geschwollen waren.

„ **Ich werde aufhören, dich zu quälen, bis deine Verfassung wieder beim Alten ist. Und um dir dabei zu helfen, dich zu erholen … werde ich das hier tun."**

Sachte umarmte ich ihn ein wenig fester, um meine Aussage zu unterstreichen. Ein sanfter, fast fürsorglicher Ausdruck huschte über mein Gesicht, ehe ich fortfuhr.

„ **Jede Nacht, bis du wieder fit genug bist, um normal weiterzuleben. Abgemacht, Henry?"** , erklärte ich ihm ins Ohr und stupste wieder mit dem Gesicht seinen Hals an. Das war nur Show, aber in dieser Verfassung würde der Doktor alles an Zuwendung nehmen, was er kriegen konnte, dachte ich mir.

Eine Weile lang war er totenstill, anscheinend in Gedanken versunken, als er von mir weg und in seinen Schoß starrte.

Aber was blieb ihm Anderes übrig?

Wenn er nochmal sowas versuchte, würde ich ihn einfach jedes Mal aufhalten, bis es keine weitere Möglichkeit mehr für ihn gab, aber er konnte auch mich anflehen, für ihn allem ein Ende zu setzen.

Doch das war irre, sowas würde ich nicht tun, vor allem nicht, wenn es bedeutete, dabei mein eigenes Leben zu beenden. Außerdem, was wäre so toll daran?

Selbst ich konnte sehen, von wie vielen Menschen der gute Arzt in diesem Leben gebraucht wurde!

Die Mieter.

Das junge Fräulein Rachel.

Sein Freund Lanyon.

Selbst ich würde ihn nicht gehen sehen wollen, nicht nur, weil ich mit ihm gehen müsste, sondern weil die einzige Herausforderung, die ich in diesem Leben hatte, nicht mehr existieren würde, und für die paar Sekunden die mir bleiben würden, ehe ich verschied, würde mein Leben sinnlos und der Tod außerordentlich willkommen.

Irgendwann jedoch seufzte er leise und sah mich ergeben, aber auch seltsam dankbar an.

„Abgemacht, Hyde", murmelte Henry mir leise zu und ich erlaubte mir ein kleines Lächeln.

…

Und nach dieser Nacht hielt ich mich an die Abmachung, die wir getroffen hatten.

Ich umarmte Jekyll jede Nacht und quälte ihn nicht, manchmal flüsterte ich ihm Dinge ins Ohr oder strich ihm gar über den Bauch, bis er langsam in meinen Armen einschlief. Obwohl es etwa einen Monat dauerte, bis der Gute wieder ganz der Alte war, und es ermüdend gewesen war, immer lieb und nett zu ihm sein zu müssen, konnte ich nicht ernsthaft abstreiten, dass das Endresultat eine ungemeine Erleichterung war.

Er lächelte wieder ach so fröhlich und fing endlich an, ab und an sein Zimmer zu verlassen, die Mieter zu grüßen und ging aus, um mit ihnen, Rachel oder Lanyon Besorgungen zu machen.

Es war eine willkommene Wiederkehr, und in mir hatte etwas begonnen, sich zu regen.

Aber macht euch keinen Kopf. Und glaubt mir, wenn ich dies sage.

Auch nach allem, was passiert war: unserer Abmachung, dem Trost, den ich Jekyll gespendet hatte, der Erleichterung, die ich angesichts seiner Besserung empfand … diesem seltsamen Etwas, dass in mir aufloderte.

Alles würde bald wieder beim Alten sein … und nie mehr würde es so schlimm werden wie in dieser unvergesslichen Nacht.

Ich lerne immer aus meinen Fehlern.


End file.
